The magnitude of power generated at CPUs is becoming an increasing concern as processing speeds increase. Thus, current power management schemes take advantage of reduced CPU activity to manage the magnitude of power consumed. However, power management circuitry is typically located at a remote location, such as on the CPU motherboard. Managing CPU power from the motherboard typically does not provide for a sufficiently fast response.